


风波之后，一日欢愉

by nnww



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnww/pseuds/nnww
Summary: ＊ 续《风波》后关于小孩怎么叫Pi去接他的*脑补*
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 19
Collections: TharnType





	风波之后，一日欢愉

**Author's Note:**

> * 所有人设细节均沿用上篇《风波》，不再赘述。Yeah 写了两天终于写完了，祝看文愉快！
> 
> ＊ 玩具预警  
> ＊ 黄色废料R18预警  
> ＊ 热恋期xql精虫上脑并不理智预警
> 
> 全文约3500字，阅读约12分钟。

阳光透过空气中细密的尘埃打在gulf的眼尾，将他从深沉的黑暗中托起来。还没睁眼，gulf便感受到了掌心处Mew的体温，以及…腰背处隐隐的酸痛。

“嗷 昨晚我腰都要断了” gulf舒展了一下身体, 趴在mew的怀里说道。

早已醒来的Mew放下手机，看向gulf，“怎么醒这么早，要不要再睡一会？” 

“今天要实习，再睡就迟到了。”gulf看了眼手机，作势要起床。

Mew瘪了瘪嘴，皱起八字眉，用1000度近视的大眼睛“无辜”地瞪着小孩，说：”难得回家住一次，就不多陪我一会儿么？” 说完他伸手搂紧了gulf的腰，使了点劲像是要把他揉进怀里。

“嗯…痛” gulf在mew的臂弯里蹭了蹭，挑眉调侃道，“昨晚还没吃饱？你看看，我现在可全身都是你的痕迹。” 说罢撩起了睡衣。果然，从锁骨到腰间一路都是青紫的吻痕。

mew当然知道昨晚发生了什么，但面对gulf笑盈盈的“质问”，他只当没看见。“唔嗯…当然不够，还想再吃。” 说罢，手更加过分地沿着小孩软软的腰间向下腹伸去。

Gulf心里暗叫不好，要是早上再任他胡来今天真的要迟到了，只好妥协道：“好啦，不要闹了，Pi晚上来公司接我吧，今晚也在家住。”

Mew听完眼睛笑得眯成了一条线，正好他昨天跟教授meeting结束，今天只需要整理一些论文的材料，不是太忙，可以趁下午好好“准备”一番，晚上接他回来。

Gulf看着Mew满脸笑意知道他在盘算什么。虽然gulf常常表面上看起来波澜不惊，但毕竟这两个人都是精力旺盛的年纪，况且还在热恋期，当然巴不得每天都关在房间里尽情享用对方的身体，巴不得互相榨干对方的最后一滴力气。搬回家里的这几个月，天知道他有多想念每晚与Mew大汗淋漓地为爱鼓掌的欢愉，昨天一晚怎么会够？

＊

Gulf出门之后，Mew将昨晚的犯罪现场简单收拾了一下，卷起床单时脑中触不及防又出现了gulf昨晚坐在他身上时诱人的眉眼，赶紧甩了甩头：不可以，要赶快把工作完成，今晚才是重头戏。在完成工作后，Mew立马出门购买了gulf爱吃的炸鸡和打抛饭，并顺道补充了家里的“物资”。

在等gulf下班的时候，兴许是突然周围安静了下来，Mew坐在车里看着电视台大楼的出口不知不觉想到了好多他跟小孩的点点滴滴，想到第一次遇到Gulf时被他眼神中的坚定所吸引，想到workshop小孩闭眼吻上他时自己的惊喜，想到见面会时他抱着哭泣的自己悄悄在耳边说的“我也爱你”，想到正是这每一个瞬间最终让他醉倒在小孩的奶香中。其实Mew很少回望自己过去的29年。因为在他看来人生只有看着眼前的道路并不断试探未来的边界，才能离想要的生活更近一些。当然，这条人生信则对他跟小孩之间的关系也一样适用。言外之意就是他已经下定决心今晚要为了两人的幸福，拓宽他与gulf的“边界”。小孩好不容易再回家多住一晚，不能放过今晚这个绝佳的机会。Mew拿着手里包装严实的盒子，嘴角不自禁上扬。

看到gulf的身影在门口出现后，mew把手中的盒子丢到了后座上，下车向gulf走去。

“上班辛苦了，有想我吗？”mew上前抱住了gulf，轻啄了一下他饱满的嘴。

“Pi 不要这么着急，这里是公共场合诶。” gulf说着要mew注意影响，一边却环住mew精瘦的腰，手抚在mew的背上，狡猾地探到mew的耳边轻声吹气。

“还是你想就在这里？”Mew很喜欢gulf有时候像这样的小恶魔行径，心思简单的小孩偶尔使一下坏在情人眼里简直可爱到不行，让人忍不住想要捉弄。

两人结束打闹回到家里，Gulf看到桌上mew准备的炸鸡和打抛饭，心下一暖。当初的他从来没有想过自己后来会跟mew确定关系，他甚至有些不确定是哪个时刻让Mew彻底住进了心里？是他在两人商业行程满起来后对他无微不至的照顾和关心，是他在表达爱意的同时注重自己感受的小心翼翼，还是他意识到在自己面对媒体采访的犹豫时主动接过话题的细心？他不知道从哪天开始他就不自觉地接受并习惯了mew对他每一天的照顾，直到有一天他发现自己就算工作再忙也要每晚忍不住找各种借口跟mew视讯，直到他发现在推特的视频里每当被mew抱起时他看向mew的眼里早已饱含爱意。这么想着，他回头看着刚进门的mew，甜甜地笑起来，说：“Pi 等我先去洗个澡”

“要我帮你吗？” 虽说是提问，但Mew看着gulf站在餐桌前甜甜的笑容，心跳快得仿佛要冲出胸口。他忍不住了，快步走上前抱住gulf的头，夺走了他的呼吸。Gulf双手圈住mew的腰，主动将舌头探入mew的口中，两人开始互相侵占着对方的领地，小孩不自觉发出细碎的呻吟，空气中都是啵唧啵唧的吮吸声。

Mew吻着gulf，解开纽扣脱下了gulf的衣服，引着他走进浴室，打开了淋浴。冷水唰得落在两人的头上，引起gulf的一阵颤栗。小孩被猛地翻了过来，脸贴着墙，他隐约感觉今夜的mew比以往更野性，但冰冷墙壁和身后火热躯体的强烈反差剥夺了他思考的余力，让每一寸肌肤都燃烧起来。

mew扶着他简单冲洗后，探入一根手指进行扩张，昨天的经历让gulf很快就放松下来。就在他准备好mew的进入时，mew停了下来，随后在他的身体里放入了一个手指粗细的金属。

“mew…阿来……” 话还没说完，体内的金属突然开始震动，一瞬间的快感击碎了gulf的所有理智，小gulf瞬间挺立着释放出来，他脱力地浑身抽搐着靠在mew的怀里，大脑一片空白，刚刚发生了什么？ 

空气中漂浮的水蒸气钻进他从头皮到脚尖的每一个毛孔，引起gulf一阵眩晕，那一刹那他甚至以为自己踩着云端到了天堂。

mew并没有打算就此放过他。他没有想到新玩具对gulf来说是如此刺激，gulf在性爱中逐渐的主导似乎让他忘了自己才是他所有性经验的来源。他忘了尽管两人在缠绵的这几个月尝试了所有体位，但玩具对小孩来说却依然是陌生的。如今看着gulf虚软地靠在自己肩上，mew的巨物早已胀得露出青筋。要不是小孩依然还在微微颤抖，他不想进行太快造成伤害。他简直恨不得现在立刻马上将他彻底贯穿。

在gulf的呼吸逐渐稳定后，他抽出了小孩体内的跳蛋丢在一旁，给自己戴上套，并一把抓住了小gulf，上下套弄起来，为gulf的下一轮高潮做好准备。他贴着gulf精瘦的后背，用下巴蹭了蹭gulf的肩窝，问“准备好了么？”

gulf没有回答，伸手向后抱住了mew埋在自己颈窝的头，轻声说：”玩够了么？艹我。”

下一秒gulf就感受到滚烫的小mew直直顶到了他的最深处。红晕沿着他的耳垂蔓延到脖颈，gulf被连续两波强烈的快感刺激得咬紧了下唇。就在即将被淹没的时候，他企图睁眼回头看着这个爱意常常满溢到他接不住的男人，这个如今让他爱到无法自拔的男人，更重要的是，这个正在他体内失去理智般横冲直撞的男人，却发现视野早就被生理泪水和被汗液粘在额前的碎发阻断。

“嗷 Pi 你轻点……呜……”小孩轻呼时声音已经带上了哭腔。

Mew架起了gulf的双腿，一遍又一遍精准的撞击让悬空的他控制不住地被爽到身体向上缩去，却因为身体失去着力点一次又一次再次落下时被mew狠狠贯穿。Mew很少从这个角度看小孩光滑诱人的背部，汗水混杂着热气凝结成无数水珠沿着他的肩颈滑向两人的交合处，从小运动让gulf身上没有一处多余的赘肉，紧实的小麦色肌肤上隐约的肌肉线条反射出诱人的光泽。gulf常常懵懵的，像是从来意识不到自己对他人巨大的性吸引力以及周围潜藏的危险。天知道每次看到男粉肆无忌惮地靠近他的时候，自己有多嫉妒得发疯。脑子再次出现小孩被男粉触碰的场面，mew的妒意让他突然再次用力，加速冲撞眼前发出破碎呻吟的小孩。而这一波加速让gulf耐不住粗喘起来， 试图用反复的深呼吸来吸收每一次mew深入底端的入侵。肉体相撞发出的啪啪声在狭小浴室里传来阵阵回声，混杂着两个人此起彼伏的喘息声让场面无比血脉偾张。

随着最后一声沉重的粗吼，两人终于同时释放了出来。再次射精后Gulf疲惫得两眼一黑，几乎要晕过去。Mew只好简单给他清洗，确定了体温没有发烧之后，将他裹在浴袍里，公主抱着放在了浴室的床上。连续两晚的疯狂做爱就算是对gulf这样精力旺盛的年轻男生来说也还是有点吃不消，他在进入沉睡之前真的很想问问mew究竟吃了什么神仙果，体力如此充足？

Mew坐在床边，抹去了gulf眼角残留的眼泪，拨开他额前细碎的刘海，看着白色浴袍下今天新留下的青紫印记，不禁有些后悔一时没控制住内心的野兽。这时沉睡中的gulf突然发出了一声软糯的咕哝，伸出手来像是感应到mew的温柔似的抓住了他的手腕，抱进怀里。Mew顿时心化了一般，看着小孩安静的睡颜笑弯了眼睛。Mew时常不明白为什么他每次爱一个人都会爱到很满，这点跟tharn很像，他就总是想要把自己所有的一切都掏空给所爱的人。但事实上，不是所有人都有能力承受这份如浪潮般汹涌的爱意，这也曾经无数次让mew承受了被逃离的痛苦。幸运的是，在29岁这一年，他终于遇到了gulf，这个人就像他的名字“海湾”一样，不仅稳稳地接住了他所有的爱与付出，还有条不紊地在用自己的方式给予mew足够安全感的回馈。

一想到明天又要送小孩回家了，他恨不得再多享受一下这份上天赐予他的温暖的礼物。这么想着，mew在gulf的额头落下轻轻的一吻，结束了这一整天的疯狂。


End file.
